


Voix Hurlantes

by Ahnranya



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humanstuck, M/M, Miracles, Violence, Voix
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahnranya/pseuds/Ahnranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux est seul, fui par les gens à cause de sa différence. Seul dans son monde, emmuré derrière son casque, sa musique et sa solitude. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre quelqu'un d'aussi seul que lui...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voix Hurlantes

**Author's Note:**

> Bon ça fait un moment que je dois finir ce truc et que ma moirail d'amour me hurle dessus pour que je poste des choses donc voilà voilà... j'espère que tout ça vous plaira ! :3 C'est la première fois que je me lance dans un Gamsol, donc me tapez pas trop si je fais du OOC hein ? é_è

 

**  
**

Sollux entra dans l'amphithéâtre d'un pas tranquille, un air absent scotché sur le visage. Vissé sur ses oreilles, son casque crachait de la musique au volume presque maximal, le coupant totalement du monde extérieur. Il descendit quelques marches jusqu'à arriver à peu près au milieu de la salle, se glissant alors dans un des rangs pour aller s'asseoir sur un siège au hasard, puis sortir son ordinateur de son sac.

Un long frisson parcourut sa peau au moment où, un lecteur de musique apparaissant sur l'écran de son ordinateur, il en profita pour éteindre son mp3. Quelques notes de Hard Rock envahirent la pièce avant qu'il ne branche son casque.

Vingt minutes passèrent. L'amphithéâtre se remplit peu à peu, mais les places autour de lui restèrent vides. Il en était parfaitement conscient. Tout le monde l'évitait toujours. Et il évitait tout le monde, aussi. Il détestait être près des autres, devoir leur parler. Il détestait devoir enlever son casque pour leur parler  
Et il savait qu'eux non plus n'aimaient pas être à son contact et lui parler. Il fallait dire que…

Une main glissée sur son épaule le fit violemment sursauter. Il ne réussit à retenir un cri de frayeur qu'à la dernière seconde. Voilà pourquoi les gens ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup. Outre son attitude « totalement asociale » - selon un psychologue que sa mère, des années auparavant, l'avait forcée à fréquenter – il avait cette sale manie de toujours sursauter violemment, voire crier, lorsque quelqu'un essayait de le toucher lorsqu'il avait son casque sur les oreilles.  
C'est-à-dire presque tout le temps.

La personne – une jeune fille – qui l'avait tiré de ses pensées porta une main à son cœur, visiblement choquée et effrayée de sa réaction. Il lui lança un regard à la fois noir et interrogateur, attendant qu'elle s'explique, les mains posées sur son casque, contre son cou, impatient de pouvoir le remettre en place dès qu'il le pourrait.

« T'es pas dingue de réagir comme ça non ? On dirait que t'as vu un monstre !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Plus froid que ce ton là, c'aurait été l'Antarctique lui-même. La fille fit une moue vexée.

« Te demander quelle était la marque de ton ordi. Il a l'air super bien pour…  
\- Tu pourrais pas te le payer. »

Sur ces mots, il recala son casque sur ses oreilles, redirigeant son attention sur son écran.  
Même lorsque le professeur arriva, il n'éteignit ni sa musique, ni les fenêtres de code sur lesquelles il était en train de travailler. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment besoin d'écouter pour comprendre. Il avait appris à coder sitôt qu'il avait eu un ordi entre les mains. Pour lui, les nombres, les codes, les différents langages de programmation, tout ça était naturel.  
Comme si les nombres qui posaient tant de problèmes aux autres, pour lui, s'organisaient en une sorte de danse harmonieuse, parfaitement organisée et claire. Il n'avait aucun problème à parfois passer des heures entières sur sa machine, dans sa chambre, à coder encore et encore des programmes entiers, parfois des sites web, quand des gens le lui demandaient en contrepartie d'un peu d'argent.

Parfois, il passait même ses nuits dessus. Cette petite particularité de sa part – la capacité à parfois rester éveiller trois jours de suite en carburant à force de tasse de café noir comme des cauchemars – avait d'ailleurs usé tant de colocataires – qui ne parvenaient plus à dormir à cause de la lumière de son ordinateur et du bruit de ses doigts tapant à toute vitesse sur son clavier – qu'il avait terminé, au final, dans une chambre un peu plus petite que les autres, où depuis il vivait seul.  
Ce qui, il devait bien l'avouer, n'était pas pour le déplaire. Il aimait sa solitude, ne l'aurait échangée pour rien au monde.  
Secouant la tête pour se sortir de ces pensées, il se replongea dans la danse des chiffres, parenthèses et mots d'ordre pour terminer de programmer ce jeu qu'on lui avait commandé via internet, trois jours auparavant.

 

**.oOo.**

Une giclée de sang. Un cri – hurlement – qui déchire le manteau silencieux de la nuit.  
Un hurlement qui se termine dans une sorte de gargouillement.  
Le sang chaud coule, coule, coule. Rouge sur le pavé, rouge sur le mur.

Rouge sur sa peau, où il dégouline en de longues trainées le long de ses joues, comme des larmes que sa victime n'aurait pas eu le temps de verser et qui rouleraient sur ses joues à lui, comme une punition.

Un sourire malsain envahit son visage.  
La massue dans sa main s'abat encore une fois.

 

**.oOo.**

Ce soir-là, il était tard, il s'en souvient.  
Il était tard parce qu'il faisait déjà nuit, alors que le mois d'avril n'était pas encore fini. Il devait être facilement vingt, peut-être vingt-et-une heures. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, concentré qu'il était sur la fin de la programmation d'un site web en PHP qu'on lui avait commandé juste après le programme. Il travaillait dessus depuis déjà plusieurs jours dessus, il était donc plutôt content de le finir.

Il avait quitté la bibliothèque, son casque toujours sur les oreilles, remplissant son crâne des lourds rythmes de métal. Il n'aimait pas forcément ce genre de musique, mais il s'y était habitué. Après tout, c'était le seul genre qui réussissait totalement à occulter ce qu'il entendait.  
 _Tout_ ce qu'il entendait.

La nuit était sombre, presque inquiétante.  
Sollux se rappela d'un instant d'une manchette de journal qu'il avait aperçue en venant, le matin même. Elle parlait d'un quatrième meurtre perpétré, quelques nuits auparavant, et de la police qui n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'identité du tueur.

Sollux aurait pu avoir peur.  
Considérant qu'il était seul, à moitié perdu dans des ruelles obscures et silencieuses, dans la nuit sombre, tard le soir… Oui, considérant tous ces faits, Sollux aurait pu avoir peur.

Sauf qu'il connaissait bien pire.

Cette pensée traversait son esprit au moment où un cri déchira la nuit.  
Un cri si strident, si fort, si proche, qu'il perça la barrière de ses écouteurs pour venir résonner dans sa tête.  
Intrigué, il s'arrêta, tournant le regard vers la droite – l'origine du cri – par pure curiosité.  
Et sentit ses sourcils se soulever sous la surprise.

Là, dans l'obscurité, il distinguait sans problème un corps dont les membres étaient pliés d'une façon tout sauf naturelle.  
Un corps baignant dans une flaque sombre qu'il devinait aisément être du sang.

Et devant ce corps, une silhouette, debout, immobile.  
Un frisson envahit sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'un regard rouge sombre croisa le sien. Tout son corps semblait tenter de lui hurler de s'enfuir en courant, le plus loin possible, par pur instinct de conservation. Mais voilà, la tête de Sollux, elle, était sourde à ces appels. Normal, sachant ce qu'il supportait chaque jour. Tout ça, ce n'était pas…

Il stoppa net le fil de ses pensées. La silhouette encore debout avait bougé.  
Dans sa direction.  
Son œil glissa un instant vers la droite, en direction de la grande rue qui continuait dans son dos. Il aurait pu tourner, se remettre à marcher. Même peut-être courir. Il n'était pas si mauvais en sport, il aurait très bien pu fuir. Le semer, éviter tout ça, ne jamais le revoir, être tranquille, sa conscience même pas dérangée par la présence de ce cadavre ( ?) dans cette rue.  
Il n'en fit rien.

Il observa juste l'autre homme – parce que c'en était un – s'approcher de lui, sa batte toujours dans sa main. Batte qui s'abat quelques instants plus tard sur le côté droit de son visage, l'expédiant au sol sur le choc. Une douleur sourde cogna dans son crâne. Un liquide chaud, sur le côté de sa tête.

Un œil morne, à peine éclairé, détailla vaguement la main qui avançait vers lui, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière atteigne son cou.  
Le serre.  
Ce fut comme si l'autre soulevait une poupée de papier. Il avait de la force, et ce n'est pas comme si Sollux se débattait. Il ne broncha presque pas en sentant son dos se plaquer contre le mur juste à côté de lui. Il ne grimaça que lorsque sa tête heurta la surface dure, son casque tombant de ses oreilles par la même occasion. L'autre le souleva d'une main, sans effort.

Deux billes d'un brun si foncé qu'il en était presque rouge plongèrent dans ses yeux vairons. Il aperçut un vague rictus sur la bouche de l'autre, un rictus aussi hideux et inquiétant que celui d'un clown.  
Une voix sombre, profonde, résonna dans la ruelle.

« Et alors enculé, t'as pas peur ?  
\- Je connais pire. »

Ton morne, ennuyé.  
Aussi inexpressif que le visage de celui qui a prononcé la phrase.

Son interlocuteur se recula un instant, son sourire un peu moins grand, moins assuré, plus… intrigué. La main sur son cou se resserre, un ongle se plante dans sa peau, traçant une ligne de feu – de sang – dans sa chaire.

« Ah ouais, fils de pute. Tu connais pire.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Et tu connais quoi de pire ?  
\- Pire. »

Le sourire revient.  
Plus malsain qu'avant, au début.  
Puis tout à coup, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, il sentit le sourire changer. De malsain, il en devint intéressé. Derrière le sang qui dégoulinait sur son visage de trois griffures – sûrement causées par la victime – il vit le regard du type changer, s'allumer d'une lueur qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire.

La pression contre son cou se relâcha. Il ne bougea pourtant pas lorsque l'autre se détourna de lui pour retourner près de sa victime, sans plus lui prêter d'attention. Son regard resta fixé sur son dos – grand et large – tandis qu'il se baissait pour ramasser un bidon.  
À l'odeur qu'il sentait, bidon d'essence.  
Une allumette qui craque plus tard, l'autre était revenu. Mais au lieu du cou, ce fut le poignet qu'il attrapa et serra fermement dans sa main, le trainant derrière lui sans un mot.  
Sollux le suivit en silence.

Il s'en fichait, de toute façon.  
Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, il n'avait pas peur.  
Il connaissait pire.

 

**.oOo.**

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il imaginait, au juste.  
Mais quoi que ce soit, ce n'était en tout cas pas ce que l'autre fit. Quoi que ce soit, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'autre le ramène chez lui. Enfin, en tout cas, ce qu'il imaginait être son « chez lui ».  
Ce n'était qu'un modeste appartement – quasiment un studio. Une petite cuisine ouverte sur un minuscule salon, une chambre derrière une porte, une salle de bain derrière l'autre.

Salle de bain dans laquelle il le tira, d'ailleurs, toujours en silence.  
Il grogna à peine quelques mots tandis qu'il le forçait à s'asseoir par terre en pesant sur ses épaules. Il tritura un instant dans la minuscule armoire à pharmacie cachée derrière le miroir tâché avant de s'asseoir à côté de Sollux.

Et de tamponner avec une douceur incongrue le côté de sa tête ensanglanté du coup qu'il lui avait asséné, quelques minutes auparavant.  
Sollux se figea un instant en sentant la pression sur le côté de sa tête, la douceur –  _presque tendresse_  – si inexplicable dont il faisait preuve. Ce timbré le frappait pour ensuite essayer de le soigner… ?

Un sourire teinté d'une sorte de mélange entre la furie et la folie douce éclaira le visage de l'autre, qui se contenta de ricaner doucement – son rire semblable au bruit d'un klaxon.

« J'aime pas abîmer les choses intéressantes. Cassées, elles le sont moins.  
\- Moins intéressantes ?  
\- T'as tout compris, enculé.  
\- Je vois. »

Il tamponna doucement le côté de sa tête, jusqu'à avoir retiré tout le sang. Sollux sentit son regard s'appuyer un instant sur la blessure, jusqu'à décider que celle-ci ne devait pas avoir besoin de pansement, puisqu'il descendit sa main le long de sa joue jusqu'à venir tapoter de son coton imbibé de désinfectant l'estafilade longeant sa jugulaire.

Un instant, aucun des deux ne parla.  
L'un semblait absorbé par la tâche de nettoyage l'occupant.  
L'autre, par la sensation de ses doigts sur son cou, qui l'ont frappé avant de le soigner.

Un regard mordoré croisa des yeux améthyste.  
Un silence se perdit dans la contemplation.

L'un des deux – lequel ? – brisa le contact. Et tandis que Sollux détournait le regard en direction du mur, il sentit la pression sur son cou s'alléger, puis disparaître. L'autre se tourna pour jeter le coton dans la poubelle derrière lui, lorsque l'informaticien tendit la main, attrapant quelque chose à côté de lui.  
Son agresseur n'eut que le temps de se retourner qu'il lui brandissait devant les yeux une autre compresse imbibée de désinfectant, qu'il vint délicatement poser le long de la plus haute des trois estafilades traversant son visage.

Aucun mot ne fut dit, pensé. Juste l'un, figé, surpris, qui ne bougeait plus du tout, et le second, concentré, qui passait délicatement le coton sur les griffures.  
Enfin, un souffle.  
Une respiration.  
Un mot.

« Gamzee. »

Sollux ne prit même pas la peine d'être surpris, intrigué ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il savait sans le savoir, comprenait sans en être conscient, qu'il s'agissait de son prénom.  
Il se contenta de sourire.

« Sollux. »

Tout ne fut plus que silence, regard, toucher.  
Le silence d'un moment partagé. Le toucher d'un coton sur l'arrête d'un nez.  
Le toucher d'une main, qui levée à la hauteur d'une joue, se posa dessus.  
Un des deux souffles s'arrêta, hésita à reprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… ?  
\- Shhhht. »

Le chuchotement s'interrompit doucement lorsqu'une paire de lèvres se posa sur les siennes avec douceur, presque  _tendresse_ , une fois encore.  
Sollux eut à peine le temps de remarquer un détail que sa peau – sa bouche, ses sens –, tout s'embrasait déjà, comme une flaque d'huile s'embrase en quelques millisecondes.  
Une main s'accrocha à celle posée sur sa joue, remonta le long d'un bras. L'empressement s'empara des deux corps tandis qu'ils cherchaient à se rapprocher – plus près, encore plus près.

Des baisers parsemés sur une gorge, un gémissement – l'un ou l'autre ? Nul n'aurait su.  
Une veste tomba à terre, dégagée des épaules par deux mains avides de contact. L'un des deux poussa doucement le second à terre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient allongés tous les deux. Un des t-shirts se retroussa, une main caressa la peau brûlante d'un ventre.

Dans la nuit, deux silhouettes se fondirent – peau contre peau, souffle contre souffle, cœur contre cœur – comme s'ils ne voulaient former plus qu'un.

 

**.oOo.**

Sollux attendit qu'il s'endorme. Cela ne prit pas longtemps, il semblait épuisé. En fait, le plus dur ne fut pas de résister au sommeil, mais de s'extraire de l'étau de ses bras, oh combien agréables.

Il se figea un instant en le quittant, frissonnant.  
Pas seulement de froid.  
Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour trouver son casque et le fixer sur ses oreilles avec un soupir de soulagement. Soulagé d'avoir retrouvé sa musique – sa carapace, son armure. Sa prison ? –, il jeta un œil autour de lui, cherchant du regard l'endroit où se trouvaient ses vêtements, qui avaient volé dans la pièce, peut-être une heure auparavant.

Un dernier regard à la forme endormie qui habitait les draps, puis enfilant sa veste, il attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers l'entrée.  
Refermant la porte le plus doucement possible derrière lui, il emprunta la cage d'escaliers. Le vent gifla ses joues, l'air frais d'une nuit de printemps le saluant tandis qu'il reprenait le chemin de son appartement, les mains dans les poches.

 

**.oOo.**

Pendant une semaine, peut-être deux, il reprit sa vie normale. Il se levait le matin, casque sur les oreilles. Il allait en cours, casque sur les oreilles. Il marchait dans la rue, codait, allait se coucher, casque sur les oreilles.  
Ce fut comme si Gamzee n'avait pas existé. Comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, un délire de son esprit détraqué.

Et puis, un après-midi, il était là.  
Il n'y avait pas vraiment cru, au début, songeant à un hasard, un sosie, la probabilité même que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence…  
C'est là que Gamzee tourna la tête.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le brun mordoré se fixa, plongea dans un améthyste audacieux. Et il sentit toutes ses probabilités se noyer dans ce regard indéchiffrable.  
Alors, il lui sourit.

Un simple sourire, doux, étrange, teinté d'un fond de folie qui lui rappelait la nuit qu'ils avaient partagé, pas si longtemps auparavant. Sollux se sentit comme harponné par ce sourire. Il n'y put rien, il avança. Pas après pas, mètre après mètre, il avala la distance qui les séparait, son regard toujours soudé au sien.  
Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut à moins d'un mètre de lui, le regard, le visage aussi imperturbable que possible. Abandonnant son sourire, Gamzee tendit les mains jusqu'à les poser sur le casque de Sollux, pour le repousser doucement dans sa nuque.

Un frisson envahit la peau de Sollux tandis que la musique quittait ses oreilles, détruisant le mur qui l'isolait du reste du monde. En désespoir de cause, il s'accrocha à Gamzee, sa main sur son bras, ses yeux soudés aux siens.  
Sa voix sonna comme étouffée, dans le tumulte que son cerveau créait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu…  
\- Tu es difficile à trouver, fils de pute. »

Cette seule phrase suffit à presque faire buguer son cerveau. « Tu es difficile à trouver. » Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose.  
Il l'avait  _cherché._  
Il avait voulu le revoir.  
Sa poigne se serra sur le bras de son interlocuteur, qui n'en sourit que plus.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu chercherais à me revoir.  
\- Tu es intéressant. »

Simple constat. Simple phrase, paradoxale, question et affirmation à la fois. Ce fut au tour de Sollux de sentir un sourire effleurer ses lèvres.  
La main de Gamzee posée dans son cou glissa doucement sur sa peau. Il la sentit atteindre sa clavicule, puis son épaule droite. Au moment où il comprit que, tandis que sa main continuait son chemin, Gamzee s'éloignait, Sollux voulut faire un pas en avant, ouvrir la bouche, dire quelque chose.  
Il n'en eut pas le temps.

À peine avait-il eu ces pensées qu'il sentit la main de Gamzee atteindre la sienne, ses doigts s'entrelacer aux siens. Son cerveau n'eut pas le temps de se geler qu'il se sentit tiré en avant et fut bien obligé de suivre son interlocuteur s'il voulait garder sa main rattachée à son poignet.  
Ils n'allèrent pas très loin. À peine quelques rues à se faire balader de force, et Sollux sentit Gamzee s'arrêter dans une impasse entre deux bâtiments hauts, assombrie de force par la présence des géants qui l'entouraient. Les bruits de pas cessèrent, et après le bruit sourd d'un corps qui se cogne contre un mur, le silence reprit ses droits.

Pas un mot, pas un geste.  
Juste deux regards soudés l'un dans l'autre, deux souffles qui se mélangent.  
Sollux a le temps de voir un sourire teinté de folie envahir le visage en face de lui que ses lèvres sont déjà capturées – presque dévorées – par une bouche avide. Il cesse de penser à ce contact, préférant de loin répondre au baiser tandis que ses mains partent explorer la peau – si douce, comme dans son souvenir – de son amant.

 

**.oOo.**

« Gamzee ?  
\- Besoin d'un miracle, Sol ? »

Un petit rire chatouilla le cou du plus grand, assis sur son canapé. Son amant, dont la position hésitait entre complètement allongé sur ses genoux, et niché dans son cou, traçait distraitement des arabesques sur son torse tout en reprenant la parole.

« Tu fais quoi, toi ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Dans ta vie, crétin.  
\- Oh. Je fais des miracles, bro. »

Sollux resta un instant perplexe, relevant un sourcil en direction de son interlocuteur, qui n'avait pas quitté son sourire complètement défoncé à l'opium. Gamzee, comprenant que ses explications ne suffisaient visiblement pas, continua.

« J'aide les gens à se débarrasser de ce qu'ils ne considèrent plus comme des miracles. Et après, avec mes collègues miraculeux, je transforme tout ça en miracles pour que d'autres gens puissent à leur tour faire des miracles. Oh et parfois, je vais aussi à des endroits qui ne sont plus miraculeux, pour leur rendre leur miraculeuse beauté d'avant, afin que des gens puissent revenir faire des miracles là-bas ! »

Un silence presque choquant envahit le petit salon de Gamzee tandis que Sollux, de plus en plus ahuri, tentait désespérément de faire marcher son cerveau pour comprendre.  
Si ça continuait ainsi, il faudrait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen d'installer sur Gamzee un traducteur « miracle – français ». Sinon il risquerait d'avoir du mal parfois à comprendre si cet abruti désirait le « miraculeux » sel ou le « miraculeux » sucre…  
Finalement, il soupira.

« Tu dis que tu débarrasses les gens de trucs… et que tu nettoies les endroits, c'est ça ?  
\- T'as tout compris.  
\- Ok… éboueur alors, j'imagine.  
\- T'es vraiment miraculeux, toi aussi, enculé. »

Un ricanement dans le cou de Gamzee fut sa seule réponse. Relevant légèrement la tête de l'épaule de son amant, l'informaticien s'approcha de la superbe gorge qu'il détaillait depuis tout à l'heure, avec l'envie lancinante de mordiller la peau encore un peu maquillée.  
Le gémissement de Gamzee ne fit que le pousser à continuer, tandis qu'il sentait une des ses mains se balader sur son torse.

 

**.oOo.**

Cela dura pendant des jours, bientôt des semaines – quatre, cinq, six ? Sollux avait perdu le compte. Il allait en cours le matin, et lorsqu'il en ressortait l'après-midi, Gamzee était là, à l'attendre, son éternel sourire de drogué scotché sur le visage. Il l'emmenait, le tirant toujours derrière lui, sa main soit serrée sur son poignet, soit emprisonnant fermement la sienne en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.  
Il ne portait plus son casque – pas quand Gamzee était là. Il lui fallait toujours un instant de frisson, de transition entre sa musique et son amant, mais il parvenait à s'en passer en sa présence. Tant qu'il entendait sa voix ou qu'il était dans ses bras, plus besoin de cette musique hurlant dans ses tympans.

Bientôt, les examens arrivèrent. Il passait toujours du temps chez Gamzee, mais au lieu de repartir le soir ou la nuit, au lieu de passer son temps avec lui devant la télé quand ils n'étaient pas dans sa chambre à goûter à la douceur de leurs peaux, il n'avait d'yeux que pour son ordinateur, partagé entre les diverses commandes de certains de ses clients, et les projets de fin d'année ou les examens qui l'accablaient de travail.  
Même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais il se devait de garder les meilleures notes pour conserver la bourse d'études dont il bénéficiait, et qui lui permettait de se payer le matériel impressionnant avec lequel il fabriquait ses écrits.

Deux semaines durant, ce fut comme un marathon. Si le rythme s'était considérablement accéléré pendant les révisions, il devint effréné. Parfois, Sollux se sentait comme un sprinteur à qui on aurait demandé non pas un 100 mètres, mais 10 kilomètres. Et il sentait bien que cela énervait parfois Gamzee, qui n'était plus toujours au centre de son minuscule univers.

Heureusement, il en vit bientôt le bout.  
C'est à ce moment-là que tout se passa.

Ce soir-là, ils avaient fêté la fin de son dernier examen avec un plat de lasagne, devant un film aussi débile que creux – pour permettre à Sollux de se vider la tête. Les assiettes finies, posées devant eux sur la table, il s'était calé contre le torse de son amant, qui l'avait très volontiers pris dans ses bras, heureux de retrouver son contact.  
Et plutôt surpris de se rendre compte que quelques minutes plus tard, Sollux dormait déjà à poings fermés. Il devait être vraiment exténué.

Caressant la tête de son amant, il se leva en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller, et alla le déposer dans leur chambre, le bordant avant de retourner dans le salon, encore un peu surpris. Il n'avait presque jamais vu Sollux dormir. Ce dernier s'endormait après lui, se réveillait avant lui – quand il ne partait pas au milieu de la nuit, casque vissé sur les oreilles.

Casque qu'il ne portait maintenant presque plus, quand il était là. Encore aujourd'hui, ce dernier était posé, presque abandonné, sur le sac de l'informaticien, à l'entrée de l'appartement.  
Se recalant confortablement dans le canapé, il se concentra sur le film. Il irait se coucher à la fin de ce dernier.

 

**.oOo.**

Sollux ne fut pas du même avis que lui.  
Il commençait à doucement s'endormir devant la télé lorsqu'un hurlement à vous en déchirer les tympans résonna dans tout l'appartement.  
Un hurlement qui provenait de la chambre.  
De Sollux.

Debout en une demi-seconde, Gamzee se précipita vers l'origine du son.  
Et trouva son amant, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans le lit, les mains plaquées sur ses deux oreilles, la bouche ouverte sur un hurlement qui lui glaçait le sang. Il hurlait sans discontinuer, parfois en cris inarticulés, parfois en mots qui n'avaient pourtant aucun sens.

Les sourcils froncés, son compagnon grimpa sur le lit et se rapprocha de lui. Lorsqu'il le toucha, Sollux sembla s'affoler encore plus, se débattant furieusement, ses cris virant à l'hystérie. Gamzee n'eut d'autre choix que de le serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces, sans broncher sous les coups de genoux et de pieds qu'il recevait.  
Il fallut à l'informaticien presque cinq minutes pour parvenir à se calmer, tandis que Gamzee le berçait presque contre lui. Lorsqu'il releva lentement la tête pour l'observer, des larmes mouillaient ses joues.

« G-Gamzee… ? »

L'autre lui sourit doucement – le même sourire qu'à l'accoutumée, large et teinté de folie.  
Mais son regard, lui, brillait d'une inquiétude sourde.

« Eh enculé… qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? T'as fait un cauchemar pas du tout miraculeux ? »

Un silence pesant, suivi d'un petit rire sarcastique lui répondit.  
Sollux s'accrocha un peu à lui, nichant sa tête contre son cou, respirant son odeur musquée pour se détendre. Enfin, fermant les yeux, il combla le silence.

« Pas miraculeux, c'est le cas de le dire. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas fait de cauchemars comme ça. Normalement ça devrait pas arriver, puisque j'ai mon casque… »

Il porta une main à ses oreilles, puis fronçant les sourcils, à sa nuque.  
Un long silence trahit son interrogation et sa peur. Gamzee rit doucement, frottant son dos.

« Tu t'es endormi contre moi, alors je t'ai mis dans le lit. Et tu t'es mis à hurler, alors je suis revenu.  
\- Je vois… Désolé.  
\- Pas de problème, Solbro. Qu'est-ce que t'as vu de pas miraculeux ? Une bouteille de Faygo vide ? »

Le silence fit écho à sa question. Décidément, ce dernier semblait apprécier l'endroit, pour revenir aussi souvent. Enfin, Sollux poussa un long soupir – comme s'il tentait de vider son esprit autant que ses poumons.  
Enfin, détournant le regard du visage de son amant, il se releva lentement.

« C'est rien, t'inquiète pas. Juste un petit cauchemar.  
\- Ça n'avait pas l'air que d'un cauchemar pas miraculeux. »

Le ton était calme, plat, presque froid.  
Sollux sentit sa peau frissonner tandis qu'il s'extrayait totalement des bras de son compagnon, descendant du lit et se dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'appartement. Il entendit Gamzee le suivre, son imposante présence exigeant une réponse sans qu'il ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit.  
Il poussa un soupir.

« Ecoute, c'est rien, ok ? Oublie ce qui s'est passé. J'ai juste eu un peu peur, et c'est tout. Pas la peine de revenir dessus, ça ne sert à rien… »

Il se penchait vers son sac pour attraper son casque quand il sentit la poigne de Gamzee se refermer sur son poignet presque sans douceur. Un instant plus tard, il était redressé et plaqué contre un mur, le corps de son amant contre le sien, barrière entre lui et le monde extérieur.

« Gamzee ! Qu'est-ce que tu-  
\- Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être rien. Explique-moi. Quelque chose de pas miraculeux du tout t'as foutu tellement la trouille que t'as hurlé. C'est pas rien. Et puis, ton casque, tu as toujours ton casque quand tu n'es pas là, quand je te vois… pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?  
\- Gamzee, lâche-moi !  
\- Honk. »

Sollux soupira. Il savait qu'à ce stade-là, c'était peine perdue.  
Gamzee ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Pas quand il avait ce drôle de regard, celui qui lui disait « fais ce que je te dis ou je te bouffe ». Et il n'était pas près de pouvoir s'échapper, il avait beaucoup plus de force que lui.  
Autant céder, ce serait plus simple.  
Baissant les yeux, il reprit doucement la parole.

« Je… j'entends des choses, tout le temps. Dans ma tête, je veux dire.  
\- Woah. Miraculeux, bro.  
\- Non… Non, Gam. C'est pas miraculeux, pas du tout. J'entends… comme des voix. Qui hurlent, qui crient. Ou des bruits…. Et ça… ça… »

Les yeux toujours baissés, incapable de croiser le regard qui ne le lâchait pas, il baissa la tête jusqu'à la poser contre l'épaule de son interlocuteur. Enserrant ses bras contre sa taille, il s'accrocha à lui comme un naufragé s'accrocherait à une bouée.  
Ses jambes tremblaient, presque sans force, quand il reprit à voix basse, presque chuchotant :

« Ça me flanque la trouille. Je suis terrorisé comme un gamin quand je les entends… C'est des voix de mort, qui hurlent la peur, la mort, la souffrance. J'ai… j'ai tellement,  _tellement_ peur…  
\- Hé, bro… »

Un souffle chaud contre son cou, une main posée contre son dos, qui le frotte gentiment. Gamzee plia doucement les jambes, entraînant Sollux avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux assis par terre, Sollux pressé à la fois contre sa poitrine et contre le mur. Ce dernier tremblait presque dans ses bras, incapable de réprimer la panique qui montait en lui.  
Il avait toujours réprimé tout ça, cachant les voix, les ignorant, comme si elles n'existaient pas vraiment, comme si ça n'était qu'un délire de son esprit détraqué.

En parler, ne serait-ce qu'à quiconque… c'était comme admettre qu'elles étaient  _réelles._  
Mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, pouvait-il vraiment s'arrêter ?  
Nichant sa tête dans le cou de Gamzee, il respira à fond son odeur si particulière, y trouvant la force de continuer.

« Je les entends depuis toujours. Mon frère, Mituna, les entendait aussi… et ça l'a rendu fou, peu à peu. Un jour, il a … je crois qu'il a tenté de se suicider. Mais ça a raté, et depuis… il est… différent des autres. Mais je crois qu'il ne les entend plus. Ou alors, il n'en parle plus... »

Un instant de silence.

« Tu sais… j'ai parfois pensé à faire pareil. Quand les hurlements devenaient trop forts, ou la nuit, quand je faisais des cauchemars, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Et puis un jour, je me suis rendu compte que quand j'écoutais de la musique suffisamment fort, je les entendais moins. Parfois même, elles disparaissaient, alors…  
\- Alors tu as pris ton casque miraculeux.  
\- Voilà. Je ne l'ai plus quitté. Pour manger, pour dormir, pour aller en cours… ça a tellement énervé mon père qu'il m'a foutu dehors, du coup je me débrouille seul. Et voilà.  
\- Mais… et là ?  
\- Quoi, là ? »

Gamzee pointa son doigt vers le casque, tombé à terre quand il l'avait attrapé et plaqué contre le mur. Il avait les sourcils froncés, le regard intrigué.

« Tu n'as pas ton casque. Tu les entends ?  
\- Ah… non. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais quand tu es là, quand je suis près de toi… je ne les entends pas. Comme si j'avais mon casque, mais sans la musique. »

Le rire si particulier de Gamzee lui répondit.  
Puis ses bras se resserrèrent autour de lui, le soulevant sans effort tandis qu'il se relevait et les amenait tous les deux dans la chambre. Une fois Sollux étalé sur le lit et Gamzee au-dessus de lui, ce dernier s'autorisa un sourire toujours aussi fou et quelques mots, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

« Tu es un enculé Solbro. Un enculé miraculeux et intéressant. »

 

**.oOo.**

Après cet incident, la vie reprit son cours.  
À peut-être quelques différences près. Gamzee le regardait parfois un peu différemment, observant avec délice le frisson qui l'envahissait quand il quittait son casque, ce même frisson qui disparaissait sans manières lorsqu'il touchait, caressait sa peau.  
Il ne le quittait plus la nuit, n'hésitant pas à le garder le plus possible contre lui lorsque ce dernier s'endormait – et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il avait été étonné au départ de le voir réagir comme ça, s'attendant à ce qu'il le rejette sans forme de procès.

Mais après tout, Gamzee était complètement fou. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait.  
Et fou, c'était le cas de le dire.  
Parfois, il rentrait, son regard allumé de cette flamme de folie qui normalement n'était qu'une étincelle, ses vêtements et ses mains couvertes de sang. Alors, Sollux l'accompagnait. Ils cachaient les corps, les brûlaient ou les jetaient dans l'eau. Puis il s'occupait de faire disparaître les preuves sur Gamzee, le nettoyait, s'occupait de lui.

Il savait à quel point son amant était fou.  
Mais ça lui était égal. Quelque part était-il peut-être même aussi fou que lui sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. En fait, il s'en foutait complètement. Tout ce qui comptait était qu'il reste là, près de lui, à ses côtés. Quand il était là, peu importe qu'il soit sain d'esprit ou cinglé, les voix disparaissaient.  
Il se sentait enfin en sécurité.

Alors il prenait soin de lui. Ils veillaient mutuellement sur l'autre.  
Peu importait qu'il soit coupable d'assistance à meurtre ou n'importe quelle autre débilité des lois absurdes de ce monde. Tant qu'il était auprès de cet espèce de clown dégénéré, il était heureux. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

 

**.oOo.**

Les mois passèrent.  
L'été, puis la rentrée de septembre, où il passa en dernière année de ses études d'informatique. La routine s'était installée entre eux, pourtant ils ne s'en plaignaient pas. Sollux partait le matin, casque vissé sur les oreilles quand Gamzee travaillait déjà ou dormait encore. Il passait sa journée de cours, seul, lui envoyant parfois des messages ou profitant de sa solitude pour avancer ses projets informatiques.  
À la fin de ses cours, il était toujours là, à l'attendre pour qu'ils rentrent ensemble chez eux.

Pourtant, un soir, Gamzee ne fut pas là.  
Personne à l'entrée de l'université.  
Personne à l'attendre, pour l'accueillir, lui sourire, lui offrir cette chaleur à laquelle il s'était tant habitué.

Sollux attendit. Peut-être était-il juste en retard ?  
Il attendit, attendit, attendit.  
Encore et encore, toujours plus longtemps.  
Une heure, deux, trois…

À passé vingt-et-une heures, il décida de rentrer. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, laissant des frissons de terreur courir dans son dos. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais il ne savait pas quoi.  
Peut-être s'était-il blessé, assommé, doué comme il était, et n'avait pas pu venir le chercher, car il gisait, inconscient sur le sol ? Il en aurait été bien capable.

Pourtant, il trouva l'appartement vide.  
Vide de tout sens, de toute présence. Vide comme le froid qui envahissait sa poitrine, la creusant pour l'emplir d'inquiétude. Se mordant les lèvres, il fit le tour de l'appartement obscur et définitivement désert de son amant. Quand il retourna à l'entrée, décidé à sortir dans la rue pour le chercher, il eut la surprise de croiser une vieille dame, tassée par les années qui pesaient sur son dos.  
Cette dernière lui fit un sourire triste. Retirant son casque, il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Vous cherchez votre ami, le jeune homme qui habitait ici ?  
\- Euh… oui, madame. Vous l'avez vu ? »

Elle hocha la tête doucement, regardant par la fenêtre un instant.

« Oui… des policiers sont venus dans l'après-midi et l'ont emmené. Ils ont dit qu'il était coupable de plusieurs meurtres. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est forcément faux, n'est-ce pas ? Un si gentil jeune homme… »

Sollux ne prit pas la peine d'écouter le reste du monologue de la vieille. Replaçant son casque sur ses oreilles, il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et repartit, les pas lourds.  
Gamzee.  
Emprisonné. Chez les flics.

Comment c'était possible ?  
Ils devaient avoir oublié des preuves quelque part, oui, mais… mais pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévenu, même pas lui ? Pourquoi…  
Un rire amer sortit de sa gorge, tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur sale d'une ruelle. Peu importait en fait qu'il se demande pourquoi. La seule chose qu'il devait retenir… c'était qu'il était seul, encore, à nouveau.

Avait-il seulement cessé de l'être un jour ?

 

**.oOo.**

Il retourna alors à son ancienne vie.  
Il ne quitta plus son casque, sa musique toujours aussi fort sur les oreilles. Il réintégra la chambre d'étudiant qu'il avait désertée – peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de payer cette chambre, parce que quelque part il se doutait de tout ça ?  
Il se concentra autant qu'il le pouvait sur les cours, ignorant la solitude qui était revenue habiter à ses côtés, ne le lâchant plus d'une semelle.

Il crut pouvoir y arriver.

Mais ne fit que se fourvoyer profondément.  
À peine une semaine après la disparition de Gamzee, il se retrouva à errer dans les ruelles, l'esprit torturé par la solitude, la musique et les voix dans sa tête.  
Une fois, Gamzee lui avait demandé ce qu'elles hurlaient si souvent pour l'effrayer à ce point. Il avait répondu ce jour-là qu'il n'en savait rien, qu'il avait toujours cherché à éviter de les écouter tant elles l'effrayaient.

Aujourd'hui, il avait trouvé quelque chose qui l'effrayait encore plus.  
Cette solitude qui le rongeait jusqu'au bout des ongles.  
Qui le bouffait, peu à peu, le rendant fou. La musique de son casque ne suffisait plus, aujourd'hui, à l'apaiser. Elle cachait les voix, pas le silence. Pas le vide, quand il se réveillait le matin. Le vide qu'il voyait dans la cour pleine de monde, le soir. Le vide, dans son lit, la nuit.  
Pas l'absence de Gamzee.

Assis par terre dans l'obscurité d'une ruelle qui sentait la pisse, Sollux leva les yeux vers le ciel, obscurci de lourds nuages d'orage qui ne tarderaient pas à craquer.  
Il était seul au monde.  
Pour l'instant.

Gamzee n'était pas si loin. Juste cerclé d'immenses barrières, inatteignable.  
Sauf par une voie.  
Laissant un sourire teinté de folie courir sur ses lèvres, l'informaticien retira son casque de ses oreilles et laissa les voix dans sa tête hurler, envahir son esprit jusqu'à l'emplir totalement.

Il se leva.

 

**.oOo.**

Les policiers le découvrirent à l'aube, appelés par un piéton hystérique qui, traversant une ruelle pour rentrer chez lui, l'avait découvert. Il était assis à même le sol, les mains et le visage rougis par le sang, son t-shirt imbibé de ce même liquide. À côté de lui, un cadavre mutilé gisait, presque méconnaissable tant on s'était acharné dessus.

L'homme – c'était presque plus un gamin qu'un homme – se laissa emporter sans un mot, le regard éteint, amorphe. Il ne décrocha pas une parole durant la garde à vue ou l'interrogatoire. Pas même pour appeler un avocat ou rien. Il se contentait de sourire doucement, les yeux dans le vide, l'esprit ailleurs.

Son histoire défraya la chronique. Il y eut beaucoup de bruit autour de son jugement. Même durant son jugement. Mais lui ne réagit pas, toujours aussi amorphe.  
Il encaissa la sentence – prison à vie sans sursis – sans broncher, les yeux toujours dans le vide, sans même prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Beaucoup déclarèrent qu'il avait dû vendre son âme au diable pour ne plus réagir ainsi.

Les gardes qui l'avaient amené en prison ne furent pas tout à fait de cet avis.

 

**.oOo.**

Dans le fourgon qui l'amenait en prison, Sollux sembla reprendre vie. Comme s'il avait compris où on l'amenait, il se redressa, s'adossant tranquillement à la paroi devant lui, fixant ses poignets cerclés de métal avec un sourire un peu absent.  
Il promena son regard sur les alentours avec un peu d'étonnement, un peu de satisfaction, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fraction de seconde sur les deux policiers qui le surveillaient.

En apercevant les murs de la prison où il allait séjourner, il sourit un peu plus largement.  
Comme avec douceur.  
Il se laissa guider, fouiller, passer aux différents scanners sans réagir, sans sourciller. Son regard toujours dirigé vers la prochaine étape, toujours plus loin dans la prison, au cœur de celle-ci.

Enfin, au vu de l'heure qu'il était, on le conduisit dans la gigantesque cafétéria du bâtiment, où le repas était en train d'être servi.  
Arrivé là-bas, en un instant, son regard sonda la foule des prisonniers, déjà assis sur les tables, le cœur battant. Enfin, il l'aperçut touffe de cheveux sombres qu'il connaissait, reconnaissait entre toutes pour avoir mille fois passé la main dedans.  
Sourd aux protestations du gardien qui, à côté de lui, dictait les règles de l'endroit, il s'avança.

Le silence se fit à l'approche du nouveau, qui slalomait entre les tables, le regard fixé, presque soudé, à l'un des détenus. Détenu qui releva la tête en entendant le silence se faire, et fixa un regard mi-étonné, mi-amusé sur lui.  
Se relevant, il approcha également de lui, se plantant juste en face, son éternel sourire de drogué accroché aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, enculé ? »

La voix était douce, chaude. Comme un baume qui combla le trou dans la poitrine de Sollux.  
Il s'autorisa un sourire à son tour.

« Je suis venu te rejoindre.  
\- Comment t'as fait ça ?  
\- J'ai écouté les voix.  
\- Miraculeux, bro. T'as pas eu peur ? »

Un haussement d'épaules.

« J'ai connu pire. »

Avec un sourire presque carnassier, sans se soucier de la foule de prisonniers qui les entouraient et les dévoraient des yeux – avides de cet étrange spectacle qui égayait leurs quotidiens mornes – Gamzee attrapa la nuque de Sollux pour l'attirer à lui dans un baiser passionné. Un baiser au parfum de folie, qui acheva de convaincre Sollux d'une chose tandis que les voix se réduisaient à un murmure dans sa tête.

Peu importe qu'ils soient libres, en cavale ou en prison.  
Être près de Gamzee était le plus important.

 

**Fin**


End file.
